Addictions
by FruitCat
Summary: She had addictions. And he must let them slide, or fear her wrath.
1. Crazy for the 'Tube

The sound of the_ tick tick tick _of the keyboard keys woke him up. A glance at the digital

alarm clock by the bedside alerted him that it was, indeed, four thirty in the morning. Rubbing at his forehead, Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly, and felt a simmering anger.

Easily getting out of his lush bed, he walked to the slender female glued to the computer screen, and quite rudely (though somewhat gracefully) grabbed the chair and jerked it.

Kagome knew that she should still be in bed, but it was calling to her. There was still so much to watch, even after five and a half hours of non-stop streaming. She was so absorbed in her watching that she failed to notice her mate rise, nor did she see him creep behind her. She was quite surprised to find that her chair quickly jerked forward.

With a sharp yelp, she looked up into her annoyed mate's golden gaze.

"This Sesshoumaru recalls you promising that you would no longer take long nights on that despicable site." He briskly turned the computer off, refusing to allow her to ignore him.

"B-But it was....And you were.....And-And-And..." Her lower lip trembled, her last self defense against her mate's ire. He, however, shook his head as he plucked her from the cushioned chair.

"No, Kagome, not this time. Admit it; You. Are. Addicted. This has to stop. Your body needs as much rest as it can get. Did you forget that you are with pup? I will no longer allow you waste your nights on such garbage. Starting today, you are officially _banned_ from Youtube." He might have felt a tinge of regret at her tearful expression. He might, if he didn't have to go to work in the morning.


	2. Blockage

A quick glance down the hall concluded her inspection. She was alone. No mate, no servants, no parents wanting another feel at the baby. She was totally and completely alone.

It had been one full week since the 'Youtube Incident', and Kagome was going crazy. Youtube was the only way she could watch her shows (the anime ones anyway). She was always asleep when her favorite, Naruto, happened to be on, and Youtube was the only way for her to keep up.

It was eating at her. She needed to know what had happened! She was cut off from the newest episode right when it was getting good! Would Naruto make it to Sasuke in time? Would Chouji and Neji survive? She was eager to find out.

And now she would, because she was, for the first time in a week, alone. Kagome crept over to the computer, turned it on, and waited for Youtube to load.

Fifteen minutes later found Sesshoumaru face to face with his angry mate.

"You _child-blocked_ me?!?"


	3. Technologic

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,Trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it,Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,Snap it, work it, quick erase it,_

****snap****

Looking down, Sesshoumaru realized that he had broken his fifth pen that day. Grabbing a wash cloth before the ink could stain the expensive table, he growled as the song continued to filter through the house.

_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,Load it, check it, quick rewrite it,Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,Drag it, drop it, zip, unzip it,_

He had decided, after two weeks of her nagging, to unblock Youtube from their laptop, as long as she no longer stayed up late. He was greatly regretting his decision.

_Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,View it, code it, jam, unlock it,Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,Cross it, crack it, switch, update it,_

That damn song had been playing all day. At first he was fine. She was catching up on her anime addiction, he was reading his paper, all was peaceful. Then she grabbed a book off of the shelf, turned up the speakers, and out came the single most annoying voice in the world.

_Name it, read it, tune it, print it,Scan it, send it, fax, rename it,Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,Turn it, leave it, start, format it,_

Entering the bedroom, he took one glance to his smirking mate as she bopped her head to the beat, another glance at the laptop, and ****BANG** **the speakers and laptop were on the ground.

Looking up, Kagome sniggered.

"That'll teach you to **block** me!"


	4. Boxes, Magazines, and Rainbow Blenders

**Looking at the number of boxes, Sesshoumaru **_**knew**_** he had made a mistake. He should have known better than giving her the magazine and to allow Kagome to take care of choosing her **_**own**_** computer. He had seen the way her eyes glazed over when ads came on the TV, and she enjoyed viewing pop-ups. She constantly begged for crap he didn't want and she didn't need. **

**There were about fifty boxes, all piled on top of each other. Labels were scattered, as were the items that Sesshoumaru **_**knew**_** they wouldn't use, but she would **_**refuse**_** to throw out.**

**Shaking his head at the sight, Sesshoumaru walked into the living room. His beautiful mate sat on their beige couch, a magazine in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other, mumbling about 'rainbow blenders' and 'light up shoes.'**

**He stopped boldly in front of her, and plucked the magazine out of her hand. Her gasp of outraged turned into a 'hey' when he put it through the paper shredder.**

**Turning back, he realized that he had once again made a mistake. One look at her darkened eyes, scrunched lips, and tinted cheeks and he knew he would be sleeping in the extra room.**


	5. The Muse

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. His mate had been at her new laptop for weeks now, suddenly into the fad of writing fan fiction. She had completely ignored him, swatting him away when he desired attention.

So when she suddenly plopped into his lap and started to nibble on his ear, he didn't complain.

They had been necking for a few minutes at most. When he started to link his way up her ear, she suddenly squealed and hopped off of his lap. "I got it!"

After weeks of being ignored, you can understand his disappointment when he saw her return to her laptop and continue typing. Cracking his knuckles, he knew he was a jealous inu and would not stand to being ignored by his own mate…..

"Hey Maru, come over here and stand naked for me, kay!"

Then again…


	6. Intimate Names

"**Stop moving; I'll be done in a sec." The needle was small and sharp, ink dabbed on the point. It had been her idea to give him a tattoo, wanting to mark him as he marked her.**

**They hadn't had a wedding. He hadn't seen the need for one, and she didn't want the fuss. She was content with the demon way, even if her family didn't understand. In fact, it wasn't until a week ago that Kagome had started to feel…insecure. She had noticed the way women lusted after her mate, and found herself wishing for the barrier a wedding ring represented.**

**However, instead of going through the complications of marriage, Sesshoumaru suggested a much more intimate form of marking.**

**Her artwork finished, Kagome had to smile.**

**Her name, in bold, black ink, blazed against the pale skin right above his ass.**


	7. Ridiculous

This was totally, completely, and utterly ridiculous. Here she was, a five month pregnant female, watching Bob the Builder. After taking a look at her attire, Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

She was wearing those accursed pajamas again. Whoever decided that Goofy belonged on pajama bottoms was seriously deranged; and that Dance Dance Revolution shirt? The thing was practically a rag.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome flipped a wisp of hair behind the shell of her ear, before pulling out a scrunchy (from god knows where) and messily pulling the hair into a ponytail.

"Why do you feel the need to watch such mundane shows?" He couldn't repress the curiosity.

"Because, dearest, if our child is going to be watching this, we might as well get used to it." Using the fluorescent light from the TV, Kagome found her moisturizer.

"If you want I'll give ya a massage when it's over." They found that her moisturizer worked much better than any lotion. "It's even mint scented."

Weighing the pros and cons, Sesshoumaru decided that even though he'd have to listen to another round of "yes we can!", the possibilities of what could come persuaded him.

"Very well."


	8. Fairytale? I think not!

Many people claimed that the love they shared was very much like a fairytale. Two different people from opposite sides of the tracks. Romeo and Juliet and blah, blah, blah. She hated that one; being compared to Romeo and Juliet. And as Kagome continued to hear the comparison, she hoped that her relationship wasn't truly that shallow.

'I mean really, the play only really spanned about three days? And you want to tell me that a guy can be in love with one girl, fall out of love, fall in love with another girl, and suddenly pledge his life to her in a matter of days? Puh-lease!'

Their first meeting wasn't much like a fairytale. There was no meeting of eyes, no sudden spark, no flare of lust.

She had been a freshman in college, rushing to her mythology class while trying to highlight her homework with a green marker. She hadn't seen him, he hadn't seen her. And when they got themselves together enough to realize that her marker left a spiral on his pristine white shirt, strangely in the shape of a lollipop, he had gracefully raised himself, and in an incredibly condescending tone gave her a name that set the tone of their relationship;

"Riff raff."

Then he turned and walked away, leaving an angry freshman with a mess of papers.

She then proceeded to run into every ass, pervert, and psycho at the school. 'At this rate, I'm never going to date.'

After returning her book to the bookkeeper, and running into Mr. Tall-pale-and-mean-as-hell three more times and questioning her sanity, Kagome finally returned to her dorm.

Over the next three years, the two exchanged barbs with each other, insulting and humiliating each other as much as possible. It wasn't until after a party with her roommate(who for some reason or another decided to make a crispy cheese and bacon casserole) that Kagome had a revelation.

It started after the party, when Lily had gone to sleep, and Sesshoumaru arrived. He had come by, saying that her and her roommate were much too loud, and needed to 'shut the hell up'.

As Kagome was already miffed by an earlier scuffle, she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Dude, you seriously need to get laid."

A raised eyebrow, followed by "Are you offering."

As her mind tried to process was he said, one thing was clear. Somehow, someway, for whatever reason, some god decided to play the best practical joke in history.

She loved him.


	9. Blueberry, Blackberry, Apple, Cherry

He looked around the room in dismay. Apple, blueberry, blackberry, banana-cream, cherry. Bits of pie were left, un-eaten in their foil containers, as his sensitive ears picked up on the sound of his mate's wailing. He found her, in the middle of the kitchen, crying her eyes out.

"This damn pup is going to make me obese!" She cried, rubbing her obviously pregnant stomach. "I can't take much more of these cravings! I'm about to explode!" She threw her fork at the sink, missed, and watching as the fork fell to the ground.

"The doctor says it's only a few more months….Why do you have so many pies?" His eyes darted around the room taking note of the various sights and smells of pie.

"Well, first I was only going to have the apple, but then I wanted the cherry, then the banana-cream, and before I knew it, I was throwing all of them into a bowl and eating them…" She started crying again, showing him the half empty bowl of what looked like a failed high school science experiment. 'I didn't even know green could be that shade!' Swallowing the revulsion he felt, he picked the container up, and through in away.

"Why don't you take a bath and relax. I'll have the maids clean everything up." Watching her waddle away, let out a sigh.

'I was really looking forward to that banana-cream…..'


	10. Animal Planet

"**Please Sesshoumaru, can we keep her?"**

**He knew it was a bad idea. Letting a hormonal Kagome watch Animal Planet was always a bad idea.**

"**Pretty please? I promise to take care of her and everything!"**

**Apparently it was Animal Cops day, as that was all that was on.**

"**You read her story! We can't just leave her here!"**

**Why did he agree to drive her here? He knew that glint in her eye meant that she had an idea she knew he would oppose.**

"**She was left all alone, to fend for herself! Sesshoumaru, we have to take her!"**

**His pregnant mate, who was currently holding a small white puppy, looked up at him pleadingly.**

"**How can you say no to a face like that?"**

**He found himself staring into her tearful blue eyes.**

_**Indeed.**_


	11. Once again, the day is save, thanks to

Ah, the city of Tokyo. The city of all cities in the small island of Japan. Not always so peaceful in the urban areas, but in the suburbs, all is calm……

"You're nuts! Bubbles is the best, I mean, look at her: cute, bubbly, nice, and she can talk to animals and speak Spanish!" The red-head narrowed her emerald eyes at Sango, throwing a piece of pop-corn at the girl.

"No, Buttercup rocks! She kicks butt all day, all the time. She the toughest of them all. Bubbles is a total wimp!" Sango retaliated, sticking her tongue out at Ayame.

It was Friday, Kagome's self-proclaimed 'girls night.' Every week, she and her two partners-in-crime, Sango and Ayame, came together to party. Once upon a time, they spent their time at clubs. Nowadays, most of their time was spent at Kagome's home, watching various shows and movies.

"She is not! Did you not see _Bubbleviscious_? She beat the crap out of Mojo! She is NOT a wimp!"

"You're both wrong!"

Both girls turned to look at their pregnant friend, waiting for her to elaborate.

"The best Powerpuff Girl is obviously Blossom!" Kagome rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the TV.

Sango and Ayame began sputtering denial, their voices somehow merging into one. One blue glare shut them up.

"She's smart, but arrogant, and somehow manages to guide the trio to save the day. She's the one that comes up with the catchy phrases. I mean, she's the leader! And she has ice breath! That's, like, the best power ever! Think about it, some guy at the bar is bothering you, but you can't hit him, like Buttercup would, because you'd get in trouble, and Bubbles would be too shy to do anything. Blossom however, could come up with some tricky word play, or she could freeze him!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Hello! Ever hear of hypothermia? Being frozen to death?"

Kagome simply snorted. "She never kills anyone with her ice breath, just freezes them. It's not like she's causing bodily harm, so there's less of a chance of her getting into trouble."

Sango shook her head, disbelieving. "But she's so bossy! And she fights with Buttercup CONSTANTLY! At least Buttercup can get along without a creepy doll!" She glared t Ayame.

"Oh really?! What about that stupid green blanket she cuddles with? The one that she couldn't fight without?" She sneered at Sango, but turned her attention back to Kagome when she snorted.

"See? Blossom doesn't have a doll or a blanky."

"Yeah, she just has her hair."

At that, all three girls started laughing, remembering when Bubbles and Buttercup had hacked poor Blossom's hair off.

"Well, at least Blossom didn't have eye problems, or totally fall for a villain!" Kagome said between gasps and giggles.

The closing of a door made the girls go quiet.

"Kagome?" A silver head poked through the door, and she had to keep herself from grinning when she say his dismayed look.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, I have a question…" He raised one eyebrow, silently telling her to continue.

"Who's the better Powerpuff Girl?" She laughed at his sigh.

It took a few minutes, when he finally pointed to the screen. "Her."

A glance at the TV revealed his answer.

"But…she's only in this episode…and she dies at the end." Sango said, looking curiously at the purple, deformed Powerpuff, currently hopping around with the other three girls.

"Indeed. But notice her. She does not have looks to be vain about. She does not hold anger or jealousies. She destroys herself to save the town. She is the most honorable one." With that he left the room, intent on finding a maid to clean up the mess the girls' had made.

"You know, he's right. Bunny friggin rocks!" Kagome smiled, and soon, all three girls were cheering for Bunny, the best Powerpuff Girl ever.


	12. Not so kool

She froze like a deer caught in headlights. Residue of the slightly yellow powder stuck to her fingers, and his nose twitched with the faint stench of said powder.

"Kagome, why do insist on drinking so much if you know you'll just have to go to the bathroom five minutes later?"

She at least looked guilty. "I can't help it, I'm so thirsty all the time, and they play those commercials all day!"

Sighing, he took the pitcher from her hands, and proceeded to add sugar and water to the mix.

"Go back to bed, I will finish making this concoction." She flashed him a thankful smile, and left the room. She never saw him dump out the contents of the container. He began to whisper to himself.

"I will not have my child become a Kool-Aid addict!"


	13. Sharing Alternate Meeting

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but you can't stay in today." Rin Hana spoke softly to the eight year old child. She sighed, stroking the face of the girl.

"Maybe you could try talking to some of the other kids? You might end up making a friend."

Kagome's bottom lip quivered, and she gave a sniffle.

"Al-alright…I'll try…"

She turned to walk out the door, little pigtails bouncing as she did so. Rin sighed. Kagome was her best student, but oh so quiet. A young eight year old forced by her own parents to endure a class room full of children two years older than her.

She hoped she made the right choice. Shrugging, Rin began to pick up the room.

* * *

"Would ya look at that! That weird girl is actually outside!"

"I know! Look at her, she's so puny!"

"Is she really?…….Oh my gosh she is!"

Three girls watched in shock as the small girl wandered outside. Kikyo, Kagura, and Sango tried to come up with reasons as to why she would be out.

"Maybe Miss Hana finally got tired of her."

"Maybe she got tired of Miss Hana."

Sango shrugged, and said, "Maybe she just wanted to come outside…" The other two grudgingly agreed.

"Should we go say hi?" Sango asked, watching Kagome look around.

"I don't know…If we talk to her, Sesshou might not let us on the swings." Kagura said, tilting her head.

"Well he probably won't let us on anyway." Kikyo began to walk towards the uncomfortable girl.

"Kikyo, wait! What if she's weird? It could be contagious!" Kagura screeched, fear filling her eyes.

The other two girls gasped. "You right!" They said in unison, and decided on just simply watching the girl.

* * *

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Come on, man! Let us on!" Inuyasha bellowed up to his brother. His puppy ears flatted in anger, while his nostrils flared.

Glancing up at his annoying brother, Sesshoumaru snorted.

"You know the rules little brother. No babies allowed." Smirking at his indignation, Sesshoumaru scuffed the dirt with his shoe.

"I'm no baby! You're barely a year older than me!" The boy spoke, his cheeks red.

"You must be as smart as a fifth grader to get near these swings. And then I might consider letting you on." His friends laughed, sticking their tongues out at the enraged 4th grader.

"Fine! Like I wanna be on this playground anyway!" Turning on his heel, Inuyasha stomped away, only to trip on his shoelaces and fall face first into pavement.

Kouga and Bankotsu both laughed, while Sesshoumaru merely snorted. Really, the boy was riled way too easy.

Abruptly the laughter stopped.

"Hey Kouga, isn't that the girl who sits next to you, at the back of class? The one that's never outside?" Bankotsu pointed. The other two turned to look.

A small girl, donned in an oversized pink shirt and baggy blue pants, came onto the play ground. She appeared to be chewing on her sleeve, glancing about worriedly.

"Yeah, that looks like her…Wonder why she's out here."

Sesshoumaru was shocked. No way was this girl a fifth grader. She was too small.

"You know, I heard that she's only eight, that her parents forced her up two grades 'cause she's really really smart."

"She reads a lot during free time. I don't think she has any friends, since she's always alone. And she doesn't talk much. But she's nice. She's let me copy her homework a few times." Kouga scratched the back of his head.

"Should we invite her to swing?" Sesshoumaru's head jerked towards Kouga, who looked at the girl.

"I don't know, Kouga. I mean, she's only eight…" Bankotsu argued, unsure.

"But she is as smart as a fifth grader…She is a fifth grader. I don't see why she can't swing with us. Sess?" Kouga asked their leaders opinion.

Sesshoumaru himself was conflicted. Should he go against his own rule, and let her on, or should he stick to the rule, and shun her? What to do, what to do…

"H-hi…"

Quickly looking up, he found himself staring into the light blue eyes of that very same girl.

"Hiya."

"Hey."

"Hn."

Kouga, Bankotsu, and Sesshoumaru gave their greetings.

Kagome fidgeted. She knew about these three. They ruled the playground…Would they let her…….?

"U-um….Can I-um-swing with-uh-you three?" She asked softly, pleading her eyes.

Both boys looked to Sesshoumaru.

After staring at her for a few moments, he conceded.

"Yes."

Surprise filtered into her eyes, and the eyes of onlookers. Had he really…?

"But only for today." He clarified. He didn't want her suddenly thinking she was special.

Then she smiled, showing off a gap from a missing tooth.

"Thank you!" She hopped onto the swing next to him, and smiled shyly at the other boys.

"My name's Kagome…" She said.

"I'm Kouga, that's Bankotsu, he's Sesshoumaru, and you're kinda pretty." Kouga smiled brightly as Kagome blushed.

* * *

In the class room, Rin smiled.

"So Sesshoumaru-kun, you do know how to share…."


	14. The Nester and a Puddle

_**The sound of wood pegs scraping against wood flooring brought a sense of dread within Sesshoumaru.**_

'_**Not again.' **_**He thought, rubbing his eyes.**

"**What's wrong, man? You suddenly got quiet." Inuyasha's voice called through the cell phone.**

"**Kagome is…nesting." For three days she had pushed, turned, and rearranged anything she could get her hands on. It was driving him nuts!**

"**Sesshoumaru?" Her voice called up the stairs.**

"**Hn." He ended the call. He knew better than to ignore her. Even if she did call him down every five minutes to survey what she had done. The last time he ignored her, she had trudged up the stairs, yelled at him for ignoring her, cried about how he didn't find her attractive, went back downstairs, and yelled at him for making her do so. He found it was easier to simply concede to her wishes.**

**However, he was surprised when he arrived downstairs, his senses assaulted by a strange odor.**

"**Um...Sesshoumaru…we need to get to the hospital…"**

**Eyes wide, she glanced down at her feet. His eyes followed. There, surrounding her feet, was a big, foreboding puddle.**

_**Oh dear Kami…**_


	15. A Treasure

She was perfect.

Snow white hair, dazzling blue eyes, and a scream that could make ears bleed.

_Yes, _Sesshoumaru thought, _she was perfect. _

"Sesshoumaru…Look at her. Isn't she beautiful?" His mate's tired voice was filled with wonder as she looked at the precious bundle in her arms.

He had never been as proud of Kagome as he was in that moment. After nearly forty-eight hours of labor, she had brought a life into the world. (Of course, she hadn't done it without the use of many hilarious and threatening expletives.)

"Do you want to hold her?"

He glanced briefly at Kagome, then back down to the pup cradled in her arms. Nodding, he bent down, and surrounded his daughter in his arms.

The pup was so small. And in a rare moment in his life, he was truly afraid. One wrong move and he could destroy this fragile thing. Her bones were so frail.

A glance back at his mate showed that she was asleep. He gave a small smile as he looked back at his daughter.

"Hello little one. It's finally nice to meet the one responsible for your mother's cravings and erratic behavior." He allowed the pup to capture his finger. Feeling somewhat nostalgic, he lowered his voice to a low whisper.

"I am not perfect, little one. I have been accused of being overbearing, too prideful, a workaholic, snide, and somewhat short tempered. There may be times when you can't stand me. But always know, I love you. No matter what may happen, regardless of what either of us do, I love you. My daughter. My Takara."


End file.
